


White Hat

by TeaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, mostly just more fluff, not a sequel to any other fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Lillie is upset, and Moon needs to find out why.  Written for the Femslash Ficlets "language of flowers" challenge for the prompt "Sunflower."





	White Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Sunflowers can represent happiness but mostly I went with the obvious here.

Lillie didn't want to talk to Moon. She had seemed irritable and upset for days, which was very unusual. Moon had known her friend for years though, and decided to be patient until Lillie would feel able to tell her what was wrong.

They were hiking in the mountains when Lillie ran off. It wasn't a dangerous area but Moon still worried. She walked through a narrow niche in the rock, hoping to see Lillie, and saw a garden filled with Sunflora. There were hundreds of them, crying out softly and turning their faces toward the sun. Moon looked carefully for a white hat and finally saw Lillie.

She carefully threaded her way through the plant Pokemon and sat by Lillie's side. The surrounding Sunflora backed away to give them space. 

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know," Moon said gently.

Lillie had tears in her eyes. "It's my mother."

"Did something happen to her?" asked Moon. Lillie's mother lived in Kanto, where she was still recuperating from the psychological damage that had been caused by the incident with the Ultra Beasts. Lillie had visited her, but her mother carried a great deal of guilt over what she had done and preferred to be alone.

Lillie sighed. "She's doing much better."

"And...?"

"And she wants me to go to Kanto. She wants me to live with her again. I think she's trying to make up for what happened."

"Wow," said Moon. "That's a very big decision."

"I don't want to go. I'm not angry at her anymore and I want to visit more often but I don't want to live in Kanto. She doesn't realize I'm not a kid anymore," said Lillie. "And... maybe you don't realize it either."

"What has this got to do with me?" asked Moon, confused.

"That's part of why I don't want to go," said Lillie. "Kanto is so far away, and I don't want to leave you."

"It's nice that you--" Moon's voice trailed off as she saw the look on Lillie's face.

"I want us to be together," said Lillie, and there was no mistaking her meaning. 

Moon didn't even have to think. She just leaned forward and kissed Lillie on the lips. "I want to be with you too." 

Lillie held her close, and they sat in each other's arms until Moon started laughing.

"Do I even want to know what you think is so funny right now?" Lillie asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"It's the Sunflora," said Moon. "They turned their backs on us, to give us some privacy." The Pokemon had indeed turned around, forming a protective circle around Lillie and Moon with their faces pointed outwards.

Lillie laughed. "Thank you for the politeness," she said to the nearest Sunflora, then took off her hat and put it on top of the flower.

"If I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need to wear that hat anymore either," Lillie announced. "Seriously though, I'm not sure how my mother will take it if I tell her I'm not moving there."

"Tell her we'll visit," said Moon. "As a couple." She stood and helped Lillie up. "We should get back. It's hard to find your way through those rocks after dark," she said.

They walked, holding hands, through the Sunflora to the niche in the rock. "So are you my girlfriend now?" asked Lillie. "Or is that being too pushy?"

"You are the least pushy person in the world," Moon assured her. "And yes, you are my girlfriend, if you want to be."

Lillie nodded and they turned to leave, after waving good-bye to a smiling Sunflora wearing a big white hat.


End file.
